


The Aether

by ironmansassistant



Series: 10 Ways you Meet Team Flash [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Aether<br/>Ability: Able to turn into air, sees far distances<br/>Pairing: Cisco x Reader<br/>Words: ~1700</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aether

The day of the event in Central City was the day you died. Not literally, of course, but that’s what the reports said. You had gone missing, and after your apartment had been destroyed your family wanted to move on, and after six months of being gone your family held a funeral for you. You were devastated, but you couldn’t do anything about it.  
Not until you figured out how to give yourself human form again, that was. It had taken a lot of effort, but you were able to lower yourself from the sky. You had no idea what had happened, but you had become the air itself that night the accelerator exploded. You could see all over the city without actually being there, and it took you a year to finally control your powers. But by the time you had taken human form your family had moved on, moved away from the city, and you were alone.  
You wanted to call them, but things kept getting in the way. Usually a criminal, but mostly it was a man named Cisco Ramon. His positivity and bouncy attitude had sucked you right in, as well as his adorably nerdy shits and excitement over anything to do with metahumans. You knew that if you were going to tell anyone about your abilities, he would be the best choice, but whenever you tried you froze and your energy sent you back into the atmosphere.  
You’d watched the Flash save the day more than once with his team. You knew all about the metahumans, how they had come to be, and all about the secret prison that was beneath STAR labs. But you weren’t sure they would be happy about your stalking…especially since there was one person you focused on.  
Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco were in the lab, laughing about something. You’d checked out the entire area, and watched them from halfway across the city. One of your unique gifts outside of turning into air was being able to see for miles around you. Of course, it took quite a bit of energy, and you needed to know where to look. Mentally travel there as if you were running, at Barry’s speeds anyway.  
You watched as Cisco pulled a lollipop out of his mouth and point at Barry, laughing again. You might not be able to hear what they were saying, but you knew exactly what each of them sounded like. Soon Caitlin left, and it was just Barry and Cisco chatting. Just as Barry grabbed his coat off a chair Cisco jumped, typing on his computer. Barry flashed away.  
You watched Cisco give Barry some kind of direction, but soon his casual attitude turned to panic. He typed frantically and you turned your attention to the computer, where you saw a layout of a large building, with small flashing lights indication people in the rooms. A new one blinked onto the screen, but soon they all fell away, and the screen turned back.  
“Barry?” you saw Cisco mouth. You’d become adept at reading lips, at least if the person talked slowly. And now Cisco was saying Barry’s name over and over again.  
Moving your sight, you found Barry in the city, running all around a building in an attempt to get in. You didn’t know what was going on, but people were running, and there was smoke billowing out the top. An explosion? No, an attack. You looked inside the building and saw a fortified room with four men holding large automatic guns. Hostages cowered on the ground, hands over their heads as the men paced.  
In times like this you trusted Barry, the Flash, to get the job done. To get in and save the people and get out. That’s how it always went, but he couldn’t do that right now, not with what appeared to be a fortified bunker blocking his path. You went to work, flying out of your living room window and soaring towards STAR labs. Within minutes you were landing beside Cisco, no longer nervous…at least not because of him.  
You already knew Barry was moving too quickly around the building for you to tell him what you were going to do. Even though you were air you weren’t air that could travel at 800 miles an hour.   
“Tell him I’ll open the door,” you ordered Cisco. He leapt in his chair, whirling to face you.  
“What the—” he cried.  
“I can explain who I am later, but right now you need to tell Barry that I’ll open the door and he can get inside to save those people.”  
Before you could vanish Cisco asked, “Hostages?”  
“There’s four,” you told him. “So…hurry!”  
You flew off before he could respond. Travelling across the city you made your way into the bunker, still unsure on how to open the door. You hadn’t had time to practice any kind of offensive maneuvers, only how to make yourself stay in a solid form. Even that was difficult sometimes. But you found your way into the lock, found some wires that you bet were important, and shredded them with your wind. The door beeped, and opened. You saw a red streak, and the men were disarmed and the hostages were gone.  
You sighed, or you thought you did anyway. You weren’t sure what breathing was like if you were the air, but it felt like a weight was lifted off of your chest. You decided to stay a while and watch as the men were arrested, cuffed one by one and put in the back of police cruisers. The Flash was long gone by then, and the hostages were grateful.  
But the question on everyone lips was how the door had opened on it’s own. One of the hostages, the owner of the building you learned, had had the bunker installed on the other side of his office in case of emergencies. He swore up and down nobody, not even the flash, could get that door open. Guess he’d never planned on the air working against him.  
As scared as you were over what you’d done, you were also feeling euphoric. You’d done something…something real. And you’d helped the Flash. The Flash.  
And you’d talked to Cisco. Cisco had talked to you…sort of. Not how you wanted to make a first impression, but at least you’d made a good one. At least you hoped it was a good one.  
Sucking up your fears and anxiety, you flew back to STAR labs where Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin stood talking. You were about to materialize before them when curiosity got the better of you.  
“I don’t know who it was,” Cisco cried, throwing his hands in the air. “But they knew me, and you.” He pointed to Barry, who was still in his Flash suit. “And they said they would open the door.”  
“I didn’t see anyone there,” Barry said.  
“They vanished, like, poof.” Cisco waved his hands around. “One second not there, then they were there, then gone again. Definite metahuman. And I can tell you this. Totally hot.”  
If you were capable of blushing at that moment you would have.   
“I don’t see how that’s relevant,” Caitlin said, “but this person is on our side right? They did help Barry get inside.”  
“But if they knew about us, knew our names, why not talk to us sooner?” Barry questioned. Something you had been questioning as well.   
You appeared before them, keeping a distance just in case. You answered, “Mostly because I was trying to get more control over everything.” You shrugged and crossed your arms as all eyes landed on you.  
Each of them were speechless until Barry said, “You opened the door?”  
You nodded, keeping your head low as your eyes moved to Cisco. He was looking right at you and you felt more vulnerable than ever. “Sorry for surprising you, Cisco, I sort of panicked and rushed and well…yeah.” Another shrug.  
“No, it’s cool,” he replied slowly. “I lost visual anyway…were you…here that whole time?”  
“No!” you cried. He let out a breath, visibly relieved. “Just since you said you didn’t know who I was. My name’s Y/N, by the way. I…already know all of yours.”  
Cisco raised his eyebrows and turned towards his computer, a blush creeping over his cheeks realizing how much you had heard.  
“I’m really sorry for never coming to you guys—I wanted to, I tried a couple times even but I just…it can be difficult to stay like this.” You waved your hands up and down, gesturing to your body.  
“You can’t stay corporeal permanently?” Caitlin asked. She stepped forward, no longer hesitating to get into your personal space. “Does it hurt when you take physical form? What exactly do you do when you’re not…like this?”  
You did your best to explain your abilities, and by the end of it Caitlin’s eyes were shining with excitement. She announced, “I need to take some blood samples and run some tests and—”  
“I think I have an idea how to help you stay human,” Cisco interrupted. Each of the scientists got to work, Cisco typing on his computer and Caitlin searching another part of the lab for her tools.  
Barry approached you as you stood awkwardly in the lab, unsure of what to do. They had accepted you there so easily, as if it were totally natural for you to materialize in front of them, that you weren’t sure if this was real. Barry asked, “If you were having trouble with your powers we could have helped you; you must have known that, right?”  
You nodded, glancing towards Cisco. “I guess I did…I was just nervous.”  
Your skin felt hot as you watched Cisco tuck his hair behind his ears. You’d watched him work before, but it was different being there, knowing he knew you were there. As he looked up at you you looked back to Barry.  
Barry let out a small laugh. “I think you don’t need to be nervous anymore. About anything.”  
“Really?”   
Barry looked to Cisco and your eyes followed his, catching Cisco quickly looked down. Barry turned to you, still smiling. “Yeah, I think you’re going to fit in just fine here.”


End file.
